The Scorpion & The Fish
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: Although he had been the one to grow up in a privileged home, and he had been blessed with caramel colored hair and striking green eyes, and he had turned out to be taller, and he rocked expensive clothes and jewelry - he was single. [TentenxOC/Minor ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my story starring my OC, Shigemaru Nara! (He was a main character in my Shikaino story "Christmas Special: Package Deal" If you guys want more background on him [I've also included his bio at the end of this chapter]) This is my first Tenten fic and I predict it will set me back into my Tenten obsession I had in middle school (lol) and I'll start spitting out fics on fics on fics about her in all kinds of ships. I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you think in the reviews! Have fun! R&R :D**

* * *

Shigemaru straightened his tie in the mirror – he sure looked sharp in his suit, he noted. Ever since he had moved to Konoha permanently, he had traded his Nara trademark pineapple hair for a relaxed ponytail with the front slicked back. It was mostly because he was tired of getting confused by random people on the street who thought he was his cousin, Shikamaru.

"Look at you dressed up so nice, Shikamaru!"

"Wow Shika looking good!"

"Are you wearing colored contacts?"

Shigemaru snorted at himself as he remembered. All the confusion had caused Shigemaru to feel twinges of jealousy from time to time. Although he had been the one to grow up in a privileged home, and he had been blessed with a caramel colored hair and striking green eyes, and he had turned out to be taller, and he rocked expensive clothes and jewelry, he was single. He was single and his dorky, lazy, unkempt cousin, Shikamaru, was engaged to a gorgeous, real-life Barbie, Ino. He frowned at his reflection when he remembered his failed attempts at swooning her himself. He was sure she had been captivated by his looks, yet she was obviously entranced by her undying love for his cousin. Shigemaru shook his head, shaking the thoughts. Shikamaru and Ino were getting married and he had to be a good sport about it today at their wedding. It wasn't like he was in love with Ino, he had just found her to be so fucking perfect for him. They would have made a superstar looking pair. People would have shipped them so hard. They would have been a celebrity couple like Bradgelina. What would they have been known as? ShigeIno?

"Shigemaru! You're taking longer than the bride!" His aunt Yoshino called impatiently from downstairs.

"Coming auntie dearest!" Shigemaru sang, making one last pose at the mirror and winking before heading off.

The ceremony was absolutely enchanting – it took place outside, with bold flowers decorating the aisle and the seats with the lovers vowing under a kiss as the sunset. Shigemaru shifted nervously, trying to use the best man, Chouji, as a shield as he quickly wiped a tear that escaped. He took a peek back and saw a blonde boy with whiskers with a face shamelessly messy with tears and snot. Shigemaru gagged slightly. His cousin sure had some strange friends.

As the ceremony was ending and people were dispersing into the ballroom, Shigemaru scanned the guests, searching for some piece of ass to calm himself with. He decided to start with the bridesmaids – although the pink haired maid of honor was out of the question (she terrified him). He walked over to the bustiest one first; she had pale lavender eyes and silky black hair.

"Hey," He smirked and he watched her eyes widen and her face turn crimson and she quickly hid behind the girl next to her.

"Sorry she's kind of shy!" The other girl laughed. Shigemaru looked up at her; she had a bright, carefree smile. She blinked at him with round brown eyes and curled lashes, and Shigemaru realized he was staring.

"Your smile is lovely." He whispered, kissing the back of her hand. She giggled a bit nervously in response, a slight blush crawling on her cheeks, "My name is Shigemaru. I'm Shikamaru's cousin."

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you." Shigemaru winced a bit when he heard that. He hoped his cousin and now sister in law had spoken at least halfway decent about him. Before the girl could introduce herself, a ridiculous looking man about their age with an awkward bowl cut and bushy eyebrows appeared, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Let's go dance!" He cheered. Shigemaru blinked repeatedly as he watched the girl bow apologetically and walk off with the man. Did he seriously just get ditched for a guy in a _green_ suit? What was the world coming to? Were girls blind nowadays?

He turned around and clicked his tongue, ready to rank on her in his mind but instead glued his eyes to her back. She was wearing a long cotton candy pink dress that scrunched at her curves. He was especially drawn to her round, protruding bottom. He cocked his head to side, watching her leave, and quickly snatched the whiny looking blonde boy with whiskers as he was passing by.

"Hey, what's that girls name?" Shigemaru asked, pointing at her as she was walking away.

"Which girl?" The blonde cupped his hand around his face and looked around.

"The one with the buns on her head!" Shigemaru exasperated, pointing right at her.

"Ohhh! The one with bushy brow? Hmmm…" The blonde rubbed his chin, squinting. When she was already out of sight, the blonde finally perked up, "Oh yeah!" Shigemaru looked up excitedly as the boy spoke, "I always forget!" Shigemaru sighed and shook his head and pushed the blonde kid aside, making him pout loudly.

Shigemaru strolled into the ballroom, trying to appear nonchalant as he secretly searched for the mysterious girl. He quickly spotted the green suit but he was break dancing by himself in the middle of the dance floor. The girl was nowhere in sight. After making a couple laps around the floor, Shigemaru gave up and sank down into a random chair and picked a cup of champagne off from a waiter. He was about to take a sip when he heard a female voice.

"Cheers!" Shigemaru turned to find the girl he was looking for in the seat right next to him. Her face a little red, probably from dancing and Shigemaru couldn't stop the smile that was creeping from ear to ear. He clanked his glass against hers and the two held an intense stare as they took a sip. The glass and the lights in the club seemed to make her round eyes glisten. Shigemaru felt like he was looking into a sky full of stars. They put their drinks down almost in unison and the girl bore her bewitching grin once again, "My name is Tenten."

* * *

**Name: Nara Shigemaru**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Birthday: October 31**

**Astrological Sign: Scorpio**

**Blood-type: O**

**Height: 173.5 cm (5'7 ft)**

**Weight: 55.9 kg (123 lbs)**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure, Unknown**

**Ninja Rank: Chuunin**

**Occupation: Private Investigator**

**Likes: Astrology, Beautiful Women**

**Dislikes: Unattractive Women**

**Favorite Food: Black Cherries, Sushi**

**Least Favorite Food: Bread, Milk**

**Hobbies: Flirting**

**Family:**

**Nara Shikaku (Uncle)**

**Nara Yoshino (Aunt)**

**Nara Shikamaru (Cousin)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenten…" Shigemaru repeated to himself, shaking the empty glass of wine in his hand. He was in the limo on the way back home. He had ridden with Shikamaru and Shikamaru's pals on the way there. But now they had all gone home each with a girl or another friend, and Shigemaru was alone. Of course. He didn't really mind as much as he had lately, though. The usual pangs of loneliness were now filled with swirls and flashes of the face of that lovely girl he had met at the wedding. She had left so early, and suddenly the party was so boring that if it hadn't been his cousin's, he would have left right after.

_I didn't even get her number…_

Shikamaru didn't know what had possessed him to visit his uncle's grave the next day. He had woken up unusually early in his aunt Yoshino's guest room bed. He had his own condo but he always insisted on sleeping here instead. Yoshino was still sleeping, as it was barely six in the morning so Shigemaru made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge but didn't find anything appetizing enough so he decided to skip breakfast and walk out of the door. He was in his sweat pants and a white t-shirt, not his usual style, but he figured no one would be around to catch him slipping up (fashion wise).

The air was chilly, howling over Shigemaru's skin and giving him goosebumps. _I hate the cold_. Shigemaru pouted to himself. His old village had been a much hotter climate year-round, but Konoha was definitely warmer in the sense that he actually had people to see and a mother figure to talk to and eat with everyday unlike his old life which consisted of absent parents always on trips or business and distant housekeepers. Right now, however, he was being hit by the familiar emptiness as the streets he passed by were all bare. _I guess Konoha isn't exactly bustling with early birds…_

He had been walking for a while before looking to his left and seeing a great mountain. He recognized it. It was home to the burial grounds of Konoha. He had been there before with his clan only once for Shikaku's funeral. His stomach clenched as he recalled how sick he had felt that day. Still, he felt worse for never going to visit his late uncle.

"Hey, uncle." Shigemaru gulped as he found the grave marked 'Nara Shikaku. Honorable Soldier, Father, and Husband.' He bent down and breathed slowly, closing his eyes, as if he were feeling a response, "I know I never come here. Sorry. I'm still that same asshole I was when you knew me…when I was eight…" Shigemaru laughed to himself, remembering how he had always been the mean one, playing pranks and picking on Shikamaru from a very young age, "But something's different…" Shigemaru scratched nervously on the back of his neck, "You know…I met this girl…at the wedding yesterday…" He looked down at the earth, "And I was just wondering…" He plucked some grass growing on the dirt, "When did you know you were in love with auntie? Did you know from the moment you saw her?"

"Shikamaru?" A female voice startled Shigemaru, breaking him from his trance. He stood up and spun around to face the mysterious girl from yesterday.

"Tenten?" Her name slipped out of his tongue strangely. It was foreign and fresh to him. It made him nervous.

"Oh, Shigemaru…" She looked down at his clothes, "I'm sorry you looked like Shikamaru from the back." She chuckled. Shigemaru blushed, noticing his attire.

"I never dress like this." He blurted defensively. Tenten burst into laughter.

"I can tell!" She wiggled her brown eyebrows, drawing Shigemaru back.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I've heard a lot about you." She winked, making Shigemaru's eyes widen. _What the hell have these bastards been saying? Bastards! _

She was holding a bouquet of flowers and she grabbed a single pink one and bent down and placed it in front of Shigemaru's grave. She smiled at the tombstone then looked up and smiled at Shigemaru, too, the wind blowing through her bangs.

"He was a good man." She said softly. Shigemaru's heart tugged a little and he nodded, looking away. "Did you know him well?" Tenten asked further.

"I-I don't know…" Shigemaru admitted, and then tried to regain his composure, "I mean he was my uncle and all but I didn't really…" He trailed off, cursing himself for lacking his usual smoothness.

"I get it." Tenten assured, getting up and placing a hand subtly on his arm, causing goosebumps again. She looked down at her flowers and took a step back, "Well…I'm here to see a friend…" She bowed slightly and started to walk past him, "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too…" He swallowed. _I guess now is a horrible time to ask for your number? _Shigemaru thought to himself. He looked up and watched as Tenten's figure slowly disappeared into the distance, further up the mountain. "Tenten…" He whispered to himself, looking down at the pink flower she had left behind.

He had ended up staying there until the sun finally started to get up. He got to his feet and stretched, looking up at the brightening sky.

"Well, uncle," Shigemaru sighed at the grave, "I better get home before another cute girl catches me dressed like this." Not expecting an audience, he was startled by giggling that he heard in front of him. He saw Tenten again. He blinked, wondering if it was some sort of mirage.

"Good luck, everyone's up by now." Tenten smirked, strolling past him. She wasn't carrying the bouquet anymore. Shigemaru couldn't help grinning, and clicked his tongue, slightly embarrassed. He looked down at her body and was disappointed by her loose fitting pants. Still, he followed her out of the graveyard.

"Where are you going now?" Shigemaru asked, reaching over and twirling a loose strand of hair near Tenten's neck. She snapped around and raised her eyebrows at him, as if scolding him for touching her.

"Oh, you know, going to slip into my Gucci dress and my prada shoes before anyone catches me looking like a bum." She mocked, sticking her tongue out and turning back around to keep walking. Shigemaru nodded to himself.

"I like them feisty." Shigemaru sauced, regaining some confidence.

"I hope you also liked them dressed like a boy. Because what you saw yesterday was a blue moon kinda thing," She called without looking back. Shigemaru thought about it. He hated girls who dressed the way she was now and he had held on to the fantasy that she was normally as dressy as she was when he had first met her. But somehow, she was still striking to him.

"You're still beautiful." He finally responded, making her stop in her tracks suddenly. She turned around slowly, which was nerve wracking to Shigemaru, although he didn't reveal it in his face.

"Well aren't you smooth?" Tenten cocked her head, trying to fight back a smile. She was flattered, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. After all, she had quickly pegged him for being a total player.

"No, I mean it." Shigemaru shot back but Tenten wasn't looking at him anymore. She was looking at the sides of the streets, preparing to cross. "You're really pretty." But his voice was muffled by the sound of a whizzing car flying by.

"I have to go okay?" Tenten waved, running to the other side when she got the chance, "I'll see you around, Shigemaru!"

Shigemaru held his hand out and pulled it back slowly when it had failed to stop her. _Damn. I STILL don't have her number! _


End file.
